


call me shallow (but im only getting deeper)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blood, Dom/sub, How Do I Tag, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, i swear its not too bad okay dont be scared, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wonwoo and minghao decide to have a lil fun :)*incompleteTW: blood, knives, degradation





	call me shallow (but im only getting deeper)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO LIKE UHHHHH IDK HOW TO TAG SO IM SORRY IM THE TAGS ARE WONKY......... also i wrote this like a year ago and i never finished it so its very much incomplete, if ur an og you know when i made this :) this is one of my favorite works tbh but its kinda embarassing to upload it on my actual account hhhhhh okay thats all have fun reading this monstrosity :)
> 
> unbeta'd ick

all that can be heard throughout the room is the redhead's muffled whimpering as the man behind him stands fully clothed carving small cuts with the tip of his knife into minghao's raw back, being careful not to dig too deep to actually cause long lasting harm. "im sorry what was that?" wonwoo's deep voice aks, each word to fall from his mouth dripping with dominance, "did i say you could speak? do you want to be punished further?"

at this, minghao quickly shakes his head and tightens his jaw around the makeshift gag stuffed into his mouth with a small sob.  
"good boy, doing so well for me. taking it all in like a good slut" wonwoo praises as he returns slowly tracing the cuts hes made previously with his fingers, collecting small amounts of blood on his fingers as he does so.

minghao lets out a low whine at the sensation of wonwoo's warm fingers mixing with the dull stinging of the cuts on his back and at this wonwoo halts his ministrations pulls minghao back by his hair, pressing the younger's back up against his suit covered chest. "do you think i should take out your gag, baby?" wonwoo says as his hand tugs harder at minghao's damp red locks.

a muffled 'yes' comes out from around the gag preventing the dancer from answering properly.

"aw look at you so cute, my baby boy. drooling all over your gag like the filthy mutt you are, dirtying your underwear even more. do you think you deserve it, slut? to speak? to be able to tell me what you want me to do to you? huh, you you whore?" the older says as the hand he used earlier to touch the redhead's cuts reaches upwards to play with one of minghao's nipples to elicit a reaction out of the the younger.

the dancer nods his head quickly and wonwoo complies and removes the soiled gag from minghao's sore mouth.

"beg, kitty" wonwoo commands, leaving no room for argument. though there wouldnt be one anyways, he knows his baby boy would comply.

"please sir, please please let me cum, please fuck me hard, please sir you know how much i need it, how much i need sir's (im sorry) big cock in me please, sir ill do anything just let me cum, please!" the younger babbles.

"how badly do you need it, slut?" he asks, releasing his vice grip on minghaos hair, sending minghao face down on the bed. "so bad, sir" minghao says his voice cracking from the strain

"you've begged so well for me, kitty. and who am i to resist temptation like that?" wonwoo says as he steps away from minghao who is whining from the loss of wonwoos body heat to slowly undo his necktie. 

"would kitty enjoy a striptease?" minghao looked over his shoulder to see wonwoo sitting up in a chair he pulled out from the desk. minghao looked into wonwoos eyes, hazy and dark with lust and longing, and slowly nodded his head, his mouth releasing a small uncontrolled whimper. 

"hmm, well too bad kitty's not gonna get it today" wonwoos voice spoke roughly "look straight ahead, whore, dont you even dare turn your head to look at me" minghao simply obeyed his sir's commands and and looked straight ahead trying ignore the aching between his legs, he was so desperate for friction but he knew his sir wouldnt enjoy him misbehaving. 

wonwoo started to slowly undress, his cock getting harder from the sight that was laid out in front of him: minghao face down on the bed with the sheets damp and covered i little splotches of red from minghaos back, his legs splayed out off of the bed leaving his pelvis up to his torso the only parts of his body on the bed while his legs twitched ever so slightly from the coldness in the room. wonwoo finally shed off his blazer and slacks he wore for that days event, he unbuttoned his blood stained white shirt and left his underwear on. 

minghao was starting to get restless due to the lack of attention being given to him and his body, that and his sir was taking far too long for his liking. "please" minghao whimpered out pathetically.


End file.
